Divergent High
by DauntlessBravery12
Summary: So this is another Divergent High School fanfiction but I plan to make it unique. Tris has an older brother in the miltary and she hasnt seem himin a while. She starts hoghschool with fears and doubts about herself until she meets a few friends that lift her up. Warning slight sexual themes/scenes and cursing. Enjoy. BTW story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so don't hate. Hope U enjoy-

DauntlessBravery12

Tris P.O.V

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep-"

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and roll over to go back to sleep when my bedroom door bursts open. My other alarm clock walks in. My older brother Caleb.

"Beatrice, GET UP!" Caleb screams

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Stop acting like a child Beatrice. It's our first day of school here. We can't be late." As he says this he gets an excited glint in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you…MY NAME IS TRIS!" I scream as I throw my throw pillows at him so he'll leave.

Of course Caleb is excited for school; he has ALWAYS been a nerd while I was more athletic. I finally decide to get out of bed and take a shower. Afterwards I get dressed in some tight black skinny jeans and loose black crop top with a tight black tank top underneath. I go back into the bathroom and put on a small amount of makeup. I grab my black DC's, my black backpack and head downstairs.

When I get downstairs, I see everyone is gone and I am alone. I walk to the fridge to get a bottle of water and see a note on the fridge. It's from my mom and it says:

Beatrice,

Your father had to go on a government trip unexpectedly and I had to leave for an emergency surgery in Afghanistan and won't be back for a couple days. Listen to Caleb and be good. I'll see you in about a week. Have a great first day,

Love Mom

Of course mom AND dad are gone. They always are. We barely ever see them with dad working in the government and mom being a traveling doctor. But, when they are here it's awesome. We always go out and are a family together. We go to movies, go out to dinner and we are normal for a few days. I grab my water, a granola bar and head out. I get into my blue Ferrari and drive to school.

A/N: I know this wasn't exciting or anything but the first few chapters are just to get into the feel of the story. I know it's just like every other Divergent High School story but I am going to try to make mine unique. Ideas are accepted. Also, I kind of know where I am going with this story so I will add some characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got my first review asking about Tris's older brother in the military. To clear things up: her older brother in the military is NOT Caleb, he will be introduced later in the story. I DO NOT own Divergent. Enjoy-**

**DauntlessBravery12**

**Tris P.O.V**

When I get to school it is still a little early, so I just lean against the hood of my Ferrari and listen to music on my GalaxyS4. While I was listening to music I hear a loud screech. I turn around to find where the sound came from and see a group of boys and girls standing with a tall, dark-skinned girl standing at the front of the group. "Is that YOUR car?" She basically screams this.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"WHY?!" she screams, "It's amazing!"

"Thanks!"

As I say thanks that's when I saw him. His eyes were amazing. They were blue but no typical blue. They were a strange mix of light blue and dark blue with a little shading in the outer corners. I find myself staring at him until the tall dark-skinned girl starts to introduce everyone.

"I'm Christina, and this is Will, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren. "

"Cool" I say. "I'm Tris."

"Cool. You wanna hang with us.

I was kinda wary at first because the last time I made friends with a group like this I told them my secrets and they backed stabbed me. They spread rumors and I got bullied so bad that I had to move. That's why our family had to move. But, these people seem different and I really hope they are because I really want to get to know the blue-eyed boy-or Four as his friends call him.

"Ok. Sure. What class do you have first?" I ask.

"We all have AP Math, what about you?" Christina says.

I look at my schedule and see that I have math too. Wait, how are we all in the same math class but Zeke, Four, Lauren, and Shauna are in the 12th grade? Then I look at my schedule again and see that it's AP Math.

"Me too. I have AP Math. Let's go."

Together, we all walk towards math. Then they start to ask me questions about myself.

"Why did you move?" Christina asks me. _Oh Boy._

"I'd rather not talk about why I moved. It's kind of a touchy subject." I say.

"It's ok. How about you tell us how you got that sweet ride of yours." The boy-Uriah I think- asks me. That's a question I can answer.

"Well my father works in the government and my mom is a traveling doctor so between the two of them they make a pretty large income. So, at the end of the last school year when I had passed with all A's, won two medals for soccer, and got a scholarship for soccer they bought my Ferrari for me."

"Oh, sweet. You like soccer?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah. It's basically my life."I say.

I continue to walk hoping that they will stop asking questions about my past. It's not something I like to talk about. Lots of bullying, self harm and worse things. We walk until we reach the AP (12th grade) Math room.

We take our seats but then the most unexpected thing happens. Four takes the seat next to me. Out of all the seats in the room he sits next to me! I looked over to him and see those beautiful blue eyes quickly flit away. Oh well…WAIT if his eyes flitted away..could he have been looking at me? No, stop thinking like that he couldn't have been looking at me. There is nothing to look at. I'm short, pale and have the body figure of a 12 year old.

I really need to stop thinking about myself that way and start to love my body, even though there isn't much to love. I start to listen again and hear that we will be going around and sharing about ourselves to get to know each other. Oh no, what am I going to say? I sit there and think about it until I hear my name and then I know what I am going to say.

"My name is Beatrice Prior but I prefer to be called Tris and I love to play soccer, more than anything else."

I get a chorus of "cool" and "me too." I sit back down and blush for some reason I don't know. Next Tobias goes and he says the most unexpected thing…

**Hello again. You guys liked my little cliffhanger right there I know you did. I might not be able to update in the week because I don't get home until 5 or 6 and I always get a TON of HW. So, yeah. Bye, hope you enjoyed.-**

**DauntlessBravery12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I know…. I haven't updated in a while but my school is crazy with HW and performances. I get like 4 assignments everyday plus I don't get home from school till about 6. Also, I have TWO songs to practice for and I have to write a song also so I never get time to write. I actually just got home because I don't have afterschool on Fridays. One more thing I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. Kk ENJOY!-**

**DauntlessBravery12**

_Next Four goes and says the most unexpected thing…._

**Four P.O.V**

I stand up feeling brave; I look over at Tris one more time before I say this.

"My name is Four and I never believed in love at first sight until I saw Tris Prior."

I look over at Tris and see that she was blushing madly. Also, I hear frustrated grunts come from the back of the room. I turn and see the Fakes. Also known as Jessica, Crystal, and Nikki. They are the "popular" girls who are mean to everybody, get the boys that are horrible and they all want to date me but I hate them more than anything else.

At that moment the bells rings and Tris bolts right out of the classroom like a track star. _I wonder if she is. No, she said she loves soccer. Still…._

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Tris standing right there. I instantly got nervous. "Hey Tris"

She doesn't reply just wraps her arms around my middle and says: "That is the nicest thing anyone has EVER said to me. In other words thank you, even though I don't deserve it." Wait…..WHAT?

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?" I ask her, after pulling her face so she has to look at me.

"Four, look at me. I'm short, pale, flat chested, with nothing to show. What could I possibly deserve from someone like you?"

I look into her deep blue-gray eyes before I answer her. "You deserve a lot more than me. You deserve the world. It's not all about looks. You are smart, beautiful, brave, funny, and athletic. Now we have to go to class but after school meet me outside. Ok?"

She looks down then looks up into my eyes. "Ok, see ya then." After that she walks away and meets up with Christina. I walk off and meet Zeke and we go to biology.

**Tris P.O.V**

After talking to Four, I walk over to Christina and we talk while we walk to English Language Arts.

"So I saw you talking to Four. What was that hug all about?" Christina asks me. _Oh dear God!_ I barely know her but I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends.

"Nothing much, I was just thanking him for what he said in Math." I reply

"Oh yeah that was really sweet of him. That must mean he likes you. Or looooooves you." She says dragging out the word love.

"Yeah, whatever you say Christina."

At that moment we reached the ELA room and we took our seats. The teacher starts to drone on about how we are going to have a "great" year. Yeah right. Now we have to go around saying our same and stuff like that. When it's my turn to go I just say: "My name is Tris Prior and I am 18 years old, I love soccer and my favorite color is blue." Nothing special then it goes on to the next person. It seems that lunch couldn't come fast enough. When the lunch bell rang I packed up my stuff, grabbed Christina and we bolted down the hall to lunch. At lunch I walk on line with Christina and get my food. I decided on a slice of pizza and a slice of chocolate cake and a . I also so get an apple so that my food is somewhat healthy. Chris and I walk to a table where I see the rest of the group sitting. I sit in between Four and Uriah with Christina across from me with Will on her right and Shauna on her left.

"So Tris, how are you liking your first day?" Zeke asks me.

"It was ok. Most of my classes were boring, though." I reply. "Please tell one of you have the same classes as me after lunch. I have music and art." I add.

"I do too." Christina and Four say at the same time.

"Yes!" I say. After I say that I dig in to my food.

**~Page Break~**

After lunch in music we just introduced ourselves and played a little bit of our favorite instruments for the whole period. Then we had art and it was awesome. We just got to sketch and talk for the whole period. While I was sketching the art teacher, walked over and looked at my sketch. It was a simple circle with flames on the inside. I feel like it represents how my group, the Dauntless** (A/N: I know I forgot to out in the Factions, so let's pretend that they were there the whole time. OK? Ok.).** Free but contained at the same time. Kind of like flames in a ball. When she came over she took my drawing and showed it to the whole class. Everyone looked at the drawing then looked at me then back at the drawing. I was so red I should have been in the Amity. I got cheers then I took my drawing and left. Four had left earlier, saying that he had to do something important. So, when the bell rang I remembered that Four had said to meet him in outside the school in the front yard. I bolted out side and I couldn't believe what I saw…

**A/N: Hey guys, soooooooo sorry about not updating I just have been really busy with school, testing, after-school, music and soo much more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my second cliffhanger there, I know you love those. So, I have an entire week off of school next week so multiple updates. Later my little Dauntless.**


End file.
